powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers T.Q.G (Starlina's Version)
Power Rangers T.Q.G '''is a series based on the adaptation of the 38th entry in the Super Sentai series, which features a train motif. '''Ressha Sentai ToQger the story focuses on five teens who are chosen to take the mantle of the Power Rangers when the R.E.S Train Station is under attack by the evil Shadow Express Line under the command of the evil Emperor Shadowa and his wife Empress Darkeena. Synopsis Five teens were on the R.E.S express line and trouble arrives when they make a stop at a station underground. Only to find it's been taken over by the evil Shadow Line Express Empire, The teens are chosen by the conductor to take on the duty as the new Power Rangers to battle this new threat and take down its leader with equipped morphers, weapons, gear and zords of TQG (Train Quantum Gear) Assisting them are their tween younger siblings who also selected to be Rangers. Main Article: ''T.Q.G Rangers T.Q.G Rangers Junior T.Q.G Rangers ''Main Article: Junior T.Q.G Rangers Allies * Conductor June Morrison * Wagonita * Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham * Celia * Nettie * Jungle Conductor Lola * Masked Rider Larc/Joanna Arcadian * Dino Charge Rangers * Vixen Force Power Rangers Villains ''' '''The Shadow Express Line Empire * Emperor Shadowa * Empress Darkeena * Princess Noira * Grand Duke Boshra * Detourers (Foot Soldiers) Arsenal Arsenal (T.Q.G Rangers) * High Speed Morpher * T.Q.G High Speed Pass * High Speed Rail Blaster High Speed Rail Cannon * Rail Sword * Rail Shooter * Rail Slammer * Rail Ax * Rail Claw * High Speed Rail Cannon Zords TQG High Speed Ultrazord Super High Speed Megazord * Super High Speed Train Zord High Speed Bullet Megazord * High Speed Bullet Zord High Speed Rail Megazord * High Speed Loco Zord * High Speed Shuttle Zord * High Speed Rail Region EL Zord * High Speed Metro Zord * High Speed Underground Sub Zord Episode List 1-20 - Season 1 # The Express Trip # The Mean Side of Green # The Danger Zone on the Tracks # The Passion of Pink # Taking Chances # The Unity of Friendships # The Junior Brigade # Trouble Underground # Liaisons Of the Rails # Rising Rebels # Mind Games # The Tracker # The Rise of Super Rail Part 1 # The Rise of Super Rail Part 2 # The Larc of the Mask Part 1 # The Larc of the Mask Part 2 # The Larc of the Mask Part 3 # Underground Underscore # Emperor's Treasure Hunt # The Past Episode List 1-20 - Season 2 # New Allies and Friends Part 1 # New Allies and Friends Part 2 # New Allies and Friends Part 3 # New Allies and Friends Part 4 # Sisterly Double Punch # Rails of a Ranger # Forever Vixen Force #Dangerous Rail Games #Trouble Underground #Rail Rescue Quest Part 1 #Rail Rescue Quest Part 2 #Essence of Evil #The Excess of the Emperor #A Pink Filled Fury #Remembrance Notes From the Author This is Starlina speaking T.Q.G (Train Quantum Gear) is the base of the series. Instead of childhood friends that suffered from amnesia finding their way home. This is a dark tale about five teens being detoured by an evil emperor on a train ride and must prevent him and his cronies from taking over the world. They operate underground and morph into action taking on threats from Emperor Shadowa. The Color Changes are muted in order to enhance the story to ensure that even in an underground city all sides of the world must be protected. Along the way the TQG Power Rangers also gain allies, new friends and new comrades in their younger siblings as they become the Junior Power Rangers team. Notes: * Unlike their Sentai Counterparts, the TQG Power Rangers are strangers on a train ride derailed by an evil Emperor. Galleries T.Q.G Rangers Henry Fordham.jpg ToQ1Gou_Red_Ressha_Cockpit.png Carlton Armstrong.jpg ToQ2Gou_Blue_Ressha_Cockpit.jpg Rayna Cunningham.jpg TQG Yellow Ranger Zord Cockpit.jpg Dexter Holliday.jpg TQG Green Ranger Zord Cockpit.jpg Renee Cunningham.jpg TQG Pink Ranger Zord Cockpit.jpg Donnie Parkinson.jpg Toqbuilddaioh.jpg Galleries Junior T.Q.G Rangers Martin Fordham.jpg Junior TQG Red Ranger.png Castro Armstrong.jpg Junior TQG Blue Ranger.png Rachel Cunningham.jpg Junior TQG Yellow Ranger Close Up.png Dawson Holiday.jpg Junior TQG Green Ranger.png Robyn Cunningham.jpg Junior TQG Pink Ranger close up.png See Also Category:Starlina Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation Category:Series set in the Future Category:Starlina Series Category:Power Rangers T.Q.G (Starlina's Version)